Segliunides
This planet is almost completely buried by city. Billions of residence live in an endless and seemingly bottomless cityscape that invents the image of an abyss of lights and paths from space. The only visible non-city feature is a small ocean in the southern hemisphere. There are countless levels of city to the point that even buildings reach into the sky from the abyss of below. Using the high population as an advantage, massive factories are set up across the planet producing an array of goods that are sold across the galaxy. Using the capital from these sales, the Duke would also invest in advanced equipment to produce more exotic manufactured goods, and more, extravagant, weaponry. The planet is also a major contributor to the Inquisition, supplying on average, 50 million trained men annually, whilst also supplying it's own strong militia. Prior to being made a planetwide city, Segliunides was split into a southern and northern continent, with a 40 mile ocean dividing the two, with an enclave of land in the southern continent, separated from it by a 'moat'. History Pre Colonisation Before the planet was colonised by the Holy Rocannic Empire it was a lush planet, covered in forests, rivers and full of animal life, a truly beautiful planet. The most sophisticated native species referred to themselves as the Ixum, and inhabited the northern continent of the planet, however the most advanced technology they had was weaponry similar to flintlocks. The rest of the planet's species were similar to those of early Rocan, lizard-like in appearance, varying heavily in size and strength. The Ixum had managed to tame (or kill of the non-tamable) the species on their continent, using them for transport, farming, and more. Colonisation In 104,114 Anno Judicii, an Inquisition expedition force came upon the planet, initial scans pinpointing the Ixum's structures, which would become the first landing zone for the forces. Upon landing the Inquisition would attempt to make communication with the Ixum, however the Ixum would not take kindly to the 'invaders', quickly turning the relationship sour. The expedition force would deploy it's detachment of Inquisition Marines to the planet surface, whom would wage a long war for control of the northern continent. Whilst this war raged on, the expedition and it's colonists would land on the enclave in the southern continent, setting up the first settlement on the day the war began. The first settlement would be primarily scientific, deeply investigating and researching the surrounding wildlife, and planting crops to replace the supplies they were slowly eating through. They would then slowly colonise across the southern continent, the population steadily increasing as they expanded. After the war had come to an end, and the Ixum subdued and turned into slaves, the leaders executed, the northern continent was colonised, the Ixum structures replaced with more sturdy buildings made with better materials, and better skills. The first major city would be set up in these territories, using Ixum cities as the basis, most of the work done on building being performed by enslaved Ixum. Creation of the planetwide city In the decades to come, many would flock to Segliunides for it's nature and beauty, however this would lead to it's downfall, as heavy immigration led to extensive extension to the cities and towns, by the year 134,635 Anno Judicii, the population had sky rocketed from the 452,735 colonists, to almost 10,453,725 people living in the cities and towns, slowly becoming overfilled. To address the overpopulation of these limited cities, the Duke at the time, Augustus tu Valerius Aquila XIV, would have major extension done to the capital, leading to it absorbing many nearby towns, as cheaply made, questionably stable housing was quickly made, filling quickly as people spread out, rather than stay in the cramped conditions of the 'old town' of the capital.Category:Planets